Pokemon Poetry
by DiscontinuedPlotline
Summary: A collection of short poems regarding the lives of normal pokemon. Accepting requests; additional information and the request form can be found in my profile.
1. I Saved You

**A/N: **Hey guys! This is my first poem, so don't go off exclaiming how bad it is. :P **  
**

I don't usually do these kinds of literature, but I decided to try it out. Well, this is a poem of love between an eevee and a vulpix. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Pokemon. I do however own the poem, so don't go off stealing my hard work. :(**

* * *

**I Saved You**

**I  
**

_The restless night caresses your silhouette,_

_as solemn winds take flight around your amber pelt._

_I stare into your ever longing gaze,_

_unbeknownst back then of how I truly felt._

**II**_**  
**_

_Memories date back to that day,_

_darkness consuming the once green forest._

_In the middle of it all, was where you laid._

_Visions of wounds plastered on your chest._

**III**

_I lent my hand for a friend in need,_

_while you disregarded my so-called feeble attempt._

_I tried once more to save your life,_

_then you stared at me with utter contempt._

**IV**

_Moments passed, laid in front of me._

_An unconscious vixen clouded with pride._

_I scouted around, found a cave._

_Carried you over and brought you inside._

**V**_**  
**_

_It happened as if it were yesterday,_

_I nursed you back to health._

_It was not easy to gain your trust,_

_though in the end it all went well._

**VI**_**  
**_

_We stayed up all night, recounting tales._

_You told me what happened that night._

_You had no other place to go._

_Ever since I'd never let you out of my sight._

**VII**_**  
**_

_We played, we fought._

_We did everything together._

_I took an oath to keep you safe;_

_always, forever and ever._

**VIII**

_Months have passed. Now I stand here with you,_

_watching the stars and the sky._

_Our gazes still intertwined,_

_visually connecting eye-to-eye._

**IX**_**  
**_

_Still deep in my recollection,_

_I felt a presence on my fur._

_You leaned on my little eevee body,_

_then you took off like a blur._

**X****  
**

_I watched you run to the horizon,_

_My sweet little vulpix mate._

_I still ponder up to now._

_Who really was saved that day?_

* * *

**A/N: **Don't forget to review! No flaming of any kind though. The reviews help me improve my writing style. Thanks in advance. :D_  
_


	2. The Rivalry

**A/N: **This is a poem about the rivalry of Zangoose and Seviper.**  
**

**Disclaimer: I once again don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**The Rivalry  
**

**I**

_Far beyond the skies._

_Away from the unknowing._

_There reside two species,_

_rivals in the land of Hoenn._

**II**

_A battle was waged._

_To see who'd win._

_Little did they know,_

_it would lead to nothing._

**III**

_Generations pass._

_Nothing has changed._

_Our story begins,_

_one that many consider strange._

**IV**

_A zangoose like any other,_

_came walking down._

_Passed by a route,_

_which lead him to town._

**V**

_While on the way,_

_his eyes met._

_With a stranger so familiar,_

_his own goal was set._

**VI**

_He quickened his pace,_

_prepared for attack._

_Unlike the seviper,_

_who was much more laid back._

**VII**

_"What are you doing?"_

_The wary zangoose cried._

_"Oh, nothing much."_

_The female seviper replied._

**VIII**

_"Shouldn't you be hurting me?"_

_He begged more than asked._

_"Why should I?"_

_She pondered, still feeling relaxed._

**IX**

_"Our families are rivals!"_

_She gave a quick glance._

_"Well, we aren't are we?"_

_The boy agreed and got out of his stance._

**X**

_"I've never been in favor_

_of this feud we are in."_

_He then shot a smile,_

_while she replied with a grin._

**XI**

_The two became close,_

_but the coast was not clear._

_So the two decided,_

_that they'd meet back here._

**XII**

_They defended each other_

_and along the ride._

_They learned how ridiculous_

_ it actually was to take a side._

**XIII**

_So they kept the secret away,_

_but until how long?_

_Will they get away with this friendship?_

_Can they stay strong?_

**XIV**

_Well we'll never know_

_what happened to the two._

_Though I'm sure they're still fighting,_

_but this time for what's true._

* * *

**A/N: **Don't forget to review! No flaming of any kind though. The reviews help me improve my writing style. Thanks in advance. :D_  
_


	3. In the Shadows

**A/N: **Hey guys! Made a new poem about an abandoned Banette. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Pokemon. I do however own the poem, so don't go off stealing my hard work. :(**

* * *

**In the Shadows**

**I**

_I am one who protrudes in the shadows,_

_a forgotten and abandoned soul._

_Perched up top on an algid stand,_

_left high and dry to die alone._

**II**

_The vengeance I seek,_

_as a simple marionette._

_The grudges I keep._

_What else would you expect?_

**III**

_I seek solace in the dark,_

_for I know I can't be harmed._

_Neglected by my proprietor,_

_no reason to be alarmed._

**IV**

_A typical sad story,_

_for a typically sad banette._

_How do I survive,_

_filled with sorrow and neglect?_

**V**

_Am I just a collectible,_

_disposable at will?_

_How do you expect to atone?_

_This void that can't be filled._

**VI**

_You kept me in the darkness,_

_locked away from your impure heart._

_You threw me away with ease,_

_and that was just the start._

**VII**

_I am one who protrudes in the shadows._

_One who seeks refuge in the dark._

* * *

**A/N: **Don't forget to review! No flaming of any kind though. The reviews help me improve my writing style. Thanks in advance. :D


	4. Another Mistake

**A/N: **Hey guys I've got a new poem out for you today and it's entitled "Another Mistake". Basically it's a poem about the grief of missingno. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I (once again) do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Another Mistake**

**I**

_I roam the lonely regions of this world punished to damnation._

_A random string of binary codes left to linger in endless possibilities._

_All these glitches result in heinous abominations,_

_proving me to be another one of their insidious accessories._

**II**

_I'm just another insignificant figure,_

_as I don't even matter to most._

_I am the result of faulty programming,_

_a transgression in the input of codes._

**III**

_I exist, yet I do not live._

_I replicate, yet do not burgeon._

_Who am I to dictate the life meant for me?_

_I'm just another mistake, plagued by misfortune._

**IV**

_These hapless pixels doomed to no bound,_

_brought to infamy by an even more tangible reality._

_An attempt waited upon to be fixed,_

_but instead left to suffer as an error of fatality._

**V**

_I see the smiles of others, the joy of liberty._

_Upright, they stand apace with one another._

_They all work together for a common goal,_

_but my only goal is to be part of the leisure._

**VI**

_Sadly, the pursuit of happiness is all but a dream,_

_for this body is not suited for interaction._

_A magnetic barrier or a repellent of sorts,_

_this force denying me any form of attraction._

**VII**

_I am an entity tormented by cruel circumstances._

_And although it may sound uncouth,_

_I'd rather live out a wonderful lie_

_than to experience the painful truth._

**VIII**

_One can only reiterate,_

_how much I want to be saved from this pain._

_But sadly I cannot achieve this feat,_

_ as I'm just another pathetic mistake._

* * *

**A/N: **Don't forget to review! No flaming of any kind though. The reviews help me improve my writing style. Thanks in advance. :D


End file.
